Vol 2 Núm33 files 4 al 7
by michel 8 8 8
Summary: Aquí está. el núm. 33 desde otro punto de vista. 2 Cap. arriba leedlo y dejad reviews RYR
1. vol 2 núm 33 file 4

**VOL.2 Número 33 File 4**

-Profesor- dijo Shinichi, inmediatamente después de salir del baño- han llamado por teléfono, ¿quién era?

-Hattori, aún sigue en línea, quiere hablar contigo sobre una especie de reunión.

-Ah- fue la respuesta del detective antes de coger el teléfono.

_-Hola Hattori, soy Kudo …_

_-¡¡¡¡HOMBRE KUDO, HAS VUELTO!!!!- _gritó el joven de Osaka, con la misma efusividad que en aquel caso de el escritor de detective Samonji.

_-Esto… y me llamabas para…- _le cortó Shinichi, que sólo quería ir a la agencia de detectives Mouri, a hacerle una visita a alguien muy importante.

-_Bueno, en un principio te llamaba para decirte que estaba aquí, pero ahora es para que me abras la puerta, que aquí fuera, a la distancia que estoy de tu casa, distingo tu figura a través de la ventana._

Inmediatamente después de oír eso, Shinichi se dirigió hacia la puerta y pudo ver a Hattori andando hacia él, con un paraguas en la mano.

-Venga ese abrazo- le dijo Heiji a Shinichi en cuanto estuvo a su altura (( quiero decir, cuando estuvo junto a él, no penséis que Heiji va a pegar un estirón ahí, como si nada ))

Acto seguido, entraron en la casa y se sentaron.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí, Heiji?

-Nada, sólo pasaba a saludarte.

-Ya, claro, y por eso te has traído la moto y a Kazhua, junto a algo de equipaje.

-Tío, si no fuera el detective del Oeste y supiera que tú eres el mejor detective del Este de Japón, diría que eres adivino.

-Bueno, venga cuenta, que me tengo que ir.

-Si es por Ran, ni te molestes.

-Y ¿eso por qué?

-Pues porque Ran, su padre y Kazhua acaban de irse hacia una mansión en la montaña.

-¿Qué? Pero si íbamos a ir hoy, Ran, Kogoro y yo.

-Champion, y qué pasa si el profesor Agase les ha llamado y les ha dicho que no podría ir Conan porque se había ido con sus padres Canadá y Kazhua aparece en ese momento?

-Pues que va con ellos en mi lugar. Cht, ahora no podré ir con ella y tendré que esperar a que vuelva.

Seguro? ¿ Y por qué no te autoinvitas? Tenemos mi moto y sabemos donde está.

-Anda, es verdad, así aprovecho y me encuentro con Kid.

-Kid?¿Y qué hará el allí?

-Pues que por el mensaje " ESPEJISMO DE UN NIÑO ABANDONADO POR LOS DIOSES" deja claro que la segunda parte hace referencia a un cordero y la primera a la magia, y con un poco de lógica nos sale **_Kid, The Phantom Thief _**.

-Ja, pero si se ve que el organizador es el que creó a la oveja Dolly.

-Bua, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja.- rió Shinichi- Killo, tú estás pá yá ¿no?

-¿Por qué?- dijo el de Osaka, despistado como él solo.

-Bah, paso. ¿nos vamos?

-Sí, pero y sí…?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Vaya mierrrrddda de atajo, como pille al… que me indicó esta … … le corto los…

-gritó el detective Mouri, muy estresado.

-Tranquilo papá, ya casi estamos.

-Eso, tranquilícese, Sr. Mouri- la apoyó Kazhua.

-Pero cómo queréis que me tranquilice.

-Pues mirando hacia delante y viendo la mansión que tienes delante de tus narices- le dijo Ran.

Ante la mención de la casa, Kogoro miró hacia donde Ran le señalaba y pudo observar una Herpestacular ( significa espectacular mal escrito) mansión en la cima de una montaña.

-Vaya, parece que hemos llegado. Bueno, perdonaré al palurdo ese de la gasolinera.

Al cabo de un rato llegaron a la mansión. En cuanto se bajaron del Opel que habían alquilado para la ocasión, Kogoro vislumbró el resto de los automóviles, y sintió que su Opel, el que llevaba mucho tiempo deseando alquilar, no estaba a la altura de los Ferraris, Mercedes y Alfas que habían allí, aunque pensó, " qué hace aquí este Alfa 156"

Cuando se acercó a verlo más de cerca, una voz le dijo:

-¡¡¡¡Quieto, paraaaooo!!!!

Harufumi Mogi 

(39)

DETECTIVE

-Ese coche es mío, sólo míiiiooo, míiii, tesshhhhoroooooo.

-Harufumi, no seas así- le reprendió una voz desde atrás

Tsuruyo Senma 

(63)

DETECTIVE

Viendo que estaba lloviendo a base de bien, entraron todos en la casa, nada más entrar, se escuchó:

-¿¡CÓMO!?¿¡QUÉ EL COCINERO SE HA PUESTA PACHUCHO Y NO HA PODIDO VENIR!?

Shukuzen Ogami 

(51)

DETECTIVE

-Anda- exclamó Kogoro – pero si es Ogami, el gourmet meitantei.

-Sí, pero él está vivo, a diferencia de las más de 2 personas que murieron aquí- intervino una mujer que estaba usando un frú-frú ( o bote de estos que tienen líquido dentro y lo expulsan a presión) para echar un líquido sobre la barandilla de una escalera.

Ikumi Soda 

(29)

DETECTIVE

-Luminol... una sustancia muy curiosa, al echarlo sobre algo, el oxígeno activo que contiene reacciona con la sangre, oxidándola, y emitiendo una luz violeta, como en la serie de TV CSI. No esperaba menos de una ex - criminalista como tú.

¿Verdad, Watson?- dijo, dirigiéndose a un halcón que llevaba sobre la mano.

Saguru Hakuba 

(17)

SE CREE DETECTIVE

DING-DONG 

-Vaya, si ya hemos llegado todos ¿Quién será?- dijo la sirvienta

Fue a abrir, y en la puerta se encontró a un joven moreno y a otro de más o menos la misma altura, completamente empapados y con unas mochilas a la espalda.

-Perdone- dijo el moreno, con acento de Kansai- nuestras motos se han escacharrao mientras nos dirigíamos hacia la siguiente montaña, ¿les importa que pasemos la noche aquí, o por lo menos hasta que este Einstein que me acompaña arregle las motos?

-Bueno, hay comida y habitaciones, así que…

-Arigatoooo- soltaron los dos, y entraron como perros empapados en la casa y se adjudicaron un sitio preferente frente a la chimenea. Aunque desgraciadamente no lo pudieron aprovechar porque en ese preciso instante, la sirvienta entró y les comunicó que la cena estaba lista y que el amo les estaba esperando.

Entonces se dirigieron hacia el comedor.

Allí se distribuyeron por lo que ponía en las tarjetas, y a Ran y a Kazhua les tocó juntas y tuvieron a los invitados justo enfrente.

-Hola, mis queridos invitados.

BOOMMMMMMM 

-¿QUÉ?- gritaron todos.

-Lo siento- dijo el encapuchado amo- pero me temo que me he tomado la libertad de destruir sus vehículos, ah, y también me he cargado el puente.

JA,- dijo Mogi- muestra tu faz, tio feo.

En el mismo momento en que dijo eso, se levantó y le quitó en caperucho que llevaba el "tio feo" y pudieron contemplar, que su cara era fea, pero porque no tenía cara, sólo tenía un altavoz.

-Pero, quién anda detrás de todo esto?- intervino Mouri (( el padre, of course))

-Vaya, alguien como usted ha venido sin saberlo?- le dijo Soda.

-Si hubiera usado su prominente cerebro- continuó Hakuba, sin saber que el cerebro prominente era el de Shinichi Kudo- habría sabido que el organizador de este evento es el plato fuerte de todos los detectives serios de este país.

-El mayor ladrón que Japón jamás ha tenido.

-El mejor ilusionista del mundo.

-El hombre de las mil caras y voces que ha tenido en jaque a tenido en jaque a la policía durante años.

-Resumiendo- dijo Hakuba- KID, THE PHANTOM THIEF. (( Kid, el ladrón fantasma, para los que no pasen del jaguar you? ))

-KID¡¡¡¡¡¡- gritaron los Mouri y Kazhua.

-TOMA ESA¡¡¡- fue lo que gritó el que no era de Osaka- SUELTA LA PASTA, suelta la pasta.

-Vale, has ganado, pero que conste que esto no quedará así, ya verás como tarde o temprano la lías.

-Ja, no lo creo. Ah, señorita Mouri, podría hacer el favor de acompañarme un momento…

-¿Cómo?- pero entonces él le guiñó un ojo de una manera que sólo un ser humano podría hacerlo, así que le siguió hasta el salón …

**Notas del Autor:**

Güeno, tras mucho esperar, aquí teneis un capítulo de ¿y si …?

Por supuesto que el 2 capítulo de este capítulo de la historia(( si no se entiende, ya sabéis, un e-mail a la dirección que aparece en mi profile)) esta ya en el horno y solo falta que me dejéis 8 reviews o que llegue el día de Reyes, día en el que seguramente suba un cáp. De cada una de mis historias (( o puede que no, todo depende de lo animado que esté)).

Y como siempre os digo, dejad reviews para que la gente a la que le gusta este (( u otro)) fanfic mío, pueda seguir disfrutando de él.

Para aclaraciones, o cualquier otra cosa, o un review o un e-mail Aclaraciones a reviews dejados en COMIENZOS:

**Shiho-Haibara: **No, lo que haré será someter los capítulos a votaciones, si un capítulo recibe 3 votaciones y otro 1, cogeré el de 3. Ah, esto es para todos, ya podéis pedir del Vol.1 Núm.7 y en breve del núm.8

**La princesa osiris:** me alegra saber que vas a seguir viendo la serie, porque, en serio, merece la pena. Ah, y espero que este también te guste.

Er menda se despide sabiendo que este domingo jugamos contra el Fulham de Ed van Der Sar.

Michel 8 8


	2. Vol2 núm33 file 5

_Hola, aquí michel 8 8. Estas líneas que estoy redactando son para comunicaros que este capítulo es mi regalo de Año Nuevo para todos vosotros, mis queridos lectores, y para recordaros que todos y cada uno de mis fics ( salvo los que están acabados ) tienen un nuevo capítulo para festejar el año Nuevo. FELICES FIESTAS A TODOS._

**VOL.2 Número 33 File 5**

-Oye Ran… - comenzó él.

-Kaito, tú sabes dónde está Shinichi, ¿verdad?- dijo ella, con una mirada y un tono amenazantes.

-Bueno, sí y no- respondió el pobre.

-Dime sí o no, y esta vez, quiero una respuesta de verdad.

-Vale. Shinichi está de camino hacia aquí con Aoko.

-¿Cómo?- la pobrecilla pensaba que Shinichi prefería a Aoko antes que a ella.

-No, no es lo que piensas. Lo que ocurre es que yo no me puedo acercar a Aoko, y no, es que halla robado nada, lo que pasa es que cree que me vio besándome con otra chica y no puedo ni siquiera acercarme a ella, así que, le pedí a Shinichi que a ver si me podría hacer el favor de traerla aquí y…- el chico no se pudo aguantar más y abrazó a la chica con todas sus fuerzas- Ran- dijo- siento haberme ido tanto tiempo, espero que algún día puedas perdonarme.

-Shin… ichi…- ella rompió a llorar en los brazos del chico, unas lágrimas que no eran de tristeza, sino de una increíble alegría.

-Parejita- intervino Heiji, que se había puesto la ropa de siempre y estaba con Kazhua- me temo que es hora de seguir con la comida.

-Sí, pero esperad un segundo a que me cambie yo también.

Entonces Shinichi se fue a cambiarse a un cuarto de baño y se fue con Ran y los otros dos a la sala.

-Hola, ya hemos vuelto.

-KUDO!!!!!!!!- gritó Kogoro

-El mismo- respondió Shinichi, sonriendo.

Mientras se sentaban, Shinichi le cambió el sitio a Kazhua y se sentó con Ran, a la cogió de la mano y tras soltarla, se puso a tragar comida, al igual que Heiji ( sí, tragar, no comer)

-Así que, el organizador de este "concurso" es Kid, ¿no?

-Sí, el único ladrón que ha conseguido sembrar la confusión en mi mente, el único ladrón que ha escapado a mí y el único al que casi seguro, que nunca cogeré.

-Ja, mira, nosotros también vamos a sembrar la confusión en tu mente- dijeron Heiji y Shinichi- ¿cuánto son 1 más 1?

-Pues 2, eeehhhhrrr- gesto que en el panorama actual sería esa tontería de, con las manos, hacer el símbolo de los cuernos, cruzarlos frente al pecho y hacer un sonido de burla.-tontos.

-Pos no, pringao, son 7, JAJAJAJAJAJAJA-entonces Shinichi y Heiji chocaron "los cinco"- ahora en serio, vamos a ver, que te puedo preguntar… ah, ¿viste el euro-junior, no?

-Sí…

-Bien, ahí va, tienes hasta el final de la cena para resolverlo. Ejem…

Se abre un telón, salen 4 sillas y 5 niñas, empieza a sonar la música y las niñas empiezan a dar vueltas alrededor de las sillas, para la música, y cuatro de las niñas se sientan y una se queda de pie, esta va, saca una pistola y se suicida. Se cierra el telón, ¿qué ha pasado?

-Bien- dijo el anfitrión- que les ha parecido la comida? Excelente, vale.

Lo que tienen que hacer es escuchar lo que pasó aquí hace 40 años.

En una gran fiesta, a la que acudieron grandes hombres del mundo de las finanzas, se celebró una gran subasta, en la que se subastaron pequeños objetos, de gran valor.

Ya comenzada la fiesta, dos tíos se presentaron y pidieron refugio, el organizador se mostró reacio a admitirles, pero le dieron unas hojas que cambiaron el humor de todos y cada uno de los invitados, así que les admitieron.

-¿pero, qué eran esas hojas?- interrumpió Kazhua.

-Marihuana- le respondió Hakuba.

-Marihuana?- preguntó Ran

-¡¡¡¡¡¡María, la que da alegría!!!!!!!!- dijo Hattori

-María?- preguntó Ran, de nuevo

-Marihuana, también llamado cannabis, nombre común del producto obtenido del cáñamo, también conocido como _cannabis sativa_, su principal constituyente es el _tetrahidrocannabinol (_THC El término marihuana, procede del nombre que los mejicanos le dieron a esta planta, _marijuana_ . Las plantas no polinizadas( aquellas en las que el polen no ha dado el paso o tránsito durante el que llega al estigma del pistilo, o lo que es lo mismo, que el gameto masculino de la flor no ha llegado al femenino) son denominadas _hachís, _esta droga se fuma, pero también se puede masticar. Lo que es la marihuana, se obtiene de las hojas y flores, ambas secas del cáñamo- todo esto lo dijo a una velocidad increíble, igual que el tío aquel que ha salido varias veces en **Aquí no hay Quien Viva**- ¿Alguna duda, querida?- concluyó mirando hacia Ran.

-que…que…querida?- se extrañó ella, al tiempo que se sonrojaba, cosa que hizo que a los ojos de Shinichi, nada pudiera compararse con ella, ni en belleza, ni en nada(( nada bueno, por supuesto))

-Síii- en ese momento le dio un beso en la mejilla, cosa que hizo que el rojo de su cara, se pareciese a la salsa de tomate que había sobre la mesa.

-Bien, ya aclaradas las dudas- dijo el maniquí- os contaré lo que pasó después.

-¿Sí?- preguntaron todos los reunidos

-Nada.

-Perdón?

-Nada bueno, por supuesto, se mataron entre ellos y colorín colorado esta historia se ha acabado.

-¿YA ESTÁ? ¿ y quiere que trabajemos sobre eso?- preguntó Mogi

-Bueno, Vale, os daré una pista.

" LA NOCHE EN LA QUE LOS DOS VIAJEROS ALZAN SU MIRADA AL CIELO, EL DEMONIO DESCIENDE SOBRE EL CASTILLO, Y EL REY HUYE CON SU TESORO EN LAS MANOS, LA REINA LLENA UN CÁLIZ DE LÁGRIMAS LLORANDO COMPASIÓN, Y EL SOLDADO TIÑE SU ESPADA CON SU PROPIA SANGRE"

Ah, y sobre ustedes ya ha sido lanzada la maldición del castillo, se desatará con un grito que desgarrara el silencio.

-Ugh, ugh, ngh…- se retorcía Mogi- era broma. Yo me voy, paso e estar aquí encerrado, además, seguro que por el bosque encuentro una salida.

-Agh, ugh, ngh, agh- se retorcía Shinichi- era coña, yo también me voy, seguro que encuentro una salida por el bosque, como bien ha dicho Mogi, vamos Ran, venga, Heiji.

Dicho esto, los cuatro y Mogi (( hay que contar a Kazhua)) se dispusieron a irse, cuando el grito que profirió Ogami les paró en seco.

**¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡GGGGGGGYYYYYYYAAAAAARRRRRGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

-Oiga- le dijo Mogi- la primera vez tiene gracia, la segunda, todavía algo, ¿pero tres veces lo mismo? Eso es demasiado.

-Hakuba,¿ llevas tu reloj?- preguntó Shinichi.

-Sí, son las 22:35:17.

Shinichi sacó una libreta de su bolsillo y apuntó:

-Parada del sistema nervioso central causado por alguna toxina a las 22: 34: 51.

-¿Pero, qué toxina?

-Supongo- dijo Soda- que fue cianuro potásico, por el olor a almendras de su boca.

-No, el veneno fue acónito.

-¿Y lo de las almendras…?- preguntó Soda, que se mantenía en su teoría.

-¿qué hemos tomado de postre…?

-Tarta de almendras, es verdad. Ah, acónito, si no recuerdo mal era…

-Toxina extraída de la familia de las matalobos, se usa en medicinas naturales, pero si la planta llega a la madurez se convierte en una planta tóxica. Supongo que este lo han sacado de la _acónitus napellus_, el componente principal de la toxina es la aconitina, un alcaloide de fórmula **C34 H45 N O11, **destaca por su increíble toxicidad y se caracteriza por atacar de manera directa al sistema nervioso central. Apenas unos miligramos pueden matar a un ser humano adulto- intervino Heiji

-Más les vale aplicarse en la búsqueda del tesoro, o acabaran como él.

En ese momento, el maniquí explotó y todos se quedaron en la sala, confusos.

**Notas del autor:** Bueno, os está gustando? A mí sí(( claro, es mío))

En poco, concretamente en el día de reyes, tendréis un nuevo capítulo en vuestras pantallas.

Aclaraciones a los reviews:

**Ranmmon Boy:** Bueno, no hace falta que te diga nada porque ya te lo dije por e-mail

**YuNa**: Gracias. Snif. Los reviews como este son los que hacen que un escritor siga adelante.

Hasta el file 6

michel 8 8


	3. vol2 núm33 file 6

**VOL.2 Número 33 File 6**

-Mirad- dijo Heiji- parece el de Misión Imposible, en cuanto acaba el mensaje, explota.

¿Qué mensaje- preguntó Soda.

-El de la cinta- respondió el de Osaka.

-Bien, campeón- intervino Mogi – pero ¿qué cinta?

-La que ha explotado junto al maniquí. Lo que este gracioso quiere hacernos creer es que nos tiene dominados y que haremos lo que él quiera, pero no sabe a quién se enfrenta, no sabe quién Shinichi Kudo.

-Yo sí lo sé- dijo Ran- es un maníaco de los detectives que se va a ir a su casa ya- todo eso al tiempo que le cogía de la oreja y lo sacaba de la habitación.

-Pero, Ran, que no eres mi madre, no tienes derecho a hacerme estas cosas- replicaba él, pero sin resultado.

Mientras Shinichi seguía replicando, Ran lo llevó afuera de la casa y se encontró con todos los coches calcinados.

-Vaya, parece que nos quedaremos un buen rato aquí.

-Bueno- dijo Heiji- podríamos …

-No hay cobertura- le cortó Shinichi

-También podríamos…

-Han cortado la línea.

-Cabe la posibilidad …

-No podemos, han cortado el puente.

-Jodé, pues …

-No, tirar un avión de papel desde aquí y que llegue hasta una central de policía podría clasificarse como un milagro.

-Vaya, pues me he quedado sin recursos- concluyó el de Osaka.

-Shinichi…- comenzó Ran.

-Sí, soy consciente de la situación. No, no tengo ninguna idea y Sí, yo era Conan.

Todos se quedaron parados. Vale que fuera el mejor detective de Japón¿pero adivinar lo que le iba a decir otro, eso ya era demasiado.

-Anda, mira- intervino Mogi- ese coche no se ha quemado.

Mientras decía eso, el coche explotó.

-Bueno, ahora sí, pero, de quién era ese coche?

-Debe de ser el Mercedes del amo- dijo la sirvienta- porque cuando llegué ya estaba aquí.

-Entonces¿tú viniste en coche- preguntó Soda.

-Sí, está aparcado ahí atrás.

-Señorita Isihara, enséñenos el coche, por favor- dijo Semma.

En ese momento, Shinichi y Heiji comenzaron a murmurar, mientras que Ran seguía paralizada por lo que le había dicho Shinichi.

Se acercaron al coche que la Srta. Isihara había dejado aparcado en la parte trasera del edificio, entonces, Shinichi le preguntó a Hakuba:

¿Ya sabes por qué se ha suicidado la niña?

¿Cómo quieres que piense en eso ahora?

-Pero venga, si admites que no lo vas a poder resolver, te digo la solución.

-Vale, no lo voy a poder resolver.

-Porque la niña desía: "Antes muerta que sin silla" (( No es mío, a mí me lo contó un colega ))

Entonces Heiji y Shinichi se " partieron el culo" de risa.

Mientras que la Sra. Semma se disponía a entrar en el coche, Shinichi la detuvo diciendo:

-El asesino no se va de la escena del crimen sin que yo le de permiso.

-Oye, que haya matado a Ogami no significa que…

-Vaya, que asesino más malo, no sabe ni mentir, y tú te consideras detective?

Entonces, Heiji intervino:

-Mira, como la historia no la escribe Aoyama-sensei, me saltaré toda la parte explicativa, y simplemente te diré una cosa:

Sabemos que mataste a Ogami porque tú ya sabías el nombre de la sirvienta y por supuesto, mi prueba principal es que tu misma lo has dicho, así que ríndete y entrégate pacíficamente.

-Está bien, se ve que no tengo elección.

Dicho esto, ella se dejó maniatar y ser conducida hasta la casa, donde estaban todos menos Ran y Shinichi que estaban fuera, charlando:

-Shinichi¿por qué¿por qué a mí no y a Heiji sí, eh?

-Verás, Ran, es que…

¿Qué¿es que confías más en el que en mí?

-No Ran, lo que pasa es que era muy peligroso, y si te lo decía podrías morir, y lo último que yo quiero es perderte.

¿Cómo¿Esperas que me crea eso?

¿Qué he de hacer para que me creas, Ran?

-Demuéstramelo

¿El qué?

-Que no quieres perderme.

¿Y eso cómo se demuestra?

-Tú verás, puedes ver el corazón de los demás, espero que veas el mío y sepas cómo me siento en este momento

¿Feliz-preguntó el detective del Este

Al ver la cara que puso Ran, Shinichi pensó "respuesta incorrecta" y se convenció cuando un tortazo le cruzó la cara y le dejó pasmado en el sitio.

-Dolida, Shinichi, me siento dolida- gritaba ella, entre lágrimas- confié en Conan, le dije cosas y tú te quedabas tan pancho, a tu bola, sin pensar en los demás …

No pudo continuar, las lágrimas no la dejaban hablar, pero lo que ella no sabía es que aquellas palabras eran como un puñal clavado en los güevines de Shinichi, quien la abrazó con cariño y le susurró al oído estas palabras:

-Ran, perdóname, no sabía que te sentías así, de haberlo sabido …

-No habrías hecho nada- concluyó ella- porque sólo piensas en ti, en ti y en ti.

-No, eso no es verdad- dijo él, muy serio- en mi vida hay algo más importante que yo mismo.

-Claro, los misterios, el fútbol y Conan Doyle- le respondió ella.

-No, tú Ran, tú eres lo más importante de mi vida.

-Ja- Ran ya había dejado de llorar- eso no te lo crees ni tú.

-No sólo me lo creo yo, Heiji lo sabe, mis padres lo saben y Agasa lo sabe.

¿Qué?

-Heiji lo descubrió, y yo se lo conté a Agasa y a mis padres, si no, pregúntale a ellos cuántas noches en vela pasé por ti, cuántas lágrimas lloré por tu sufrimiento, cuántas veces maldije tener este cuerpo y no poder decirte que te amo más que a mi propia vida.

-Ji, ji, ji.- reía ella por lo bajo.

¿Qué¿te hace gracia?

-Tonto- le dijo ella, cariñosamente- ya lo sabía, sabía que tú eras Conan.

¿Qué?

-Lo sé desde que te ingresaron en el hospital por aquel disparo. Esa noche, te pusiste a gritar por una pesadilla y lo que dijiste, junto con lo que le sonsaqué a Agase, me dio la respuesta.

-Entonces ocultártelo no ha servido para nada.

-Correcto.

En ese momento, se besaron levemente en los labios y entraron en la casa.

Al poco, un helicóptero de la televisión llegó a la casa y los sacó de allí.

Shinichi se preguntó cómo lo habían sabido, el que estaban atrapados, y ellos le respondieron que lo habían sabido porque un avión de papel llegó a la sede de la cadena y decidieron mandar el helicóptero por si acaso, en ese momento Shinichi sintió la mirada de Heiji clavada en su cogote.

-Por cierto, Hakuba- le susurró una vez lo hubo apartado del grupo¿Dónde has dejado el cuerpo?

-En la gasolinera que había en la N-999, es de Shell. ¿Porqué?

-Porque quiero reírme cuando lo vean en las noticias. Ese niñato se creía el mejor de Japón y no llega ni al primero del Vaticano, y mira que son pocos..

-Y ¿Cómo has sabido lo mío?

-Lo tuyo lo supe cuando no contestaste a la pregunta del euro junior.

-Oye¿Y tú cómo sabías eso del euro junior?

-Porque cuando era Conan, a mi colega Samanosuke, le encantaba la niña esa.

-Ah, bueno.

Al día siguiente, en todos los periódicos se leía "Saguru Hakuba y sus calzoncillos del pato Donald" o este otro titular " Kudo y Hattori detienen a Senma"

Tras un tiempo, pasó lo que pasa en todos los fics que tengo terminados, que se casan viven felices, se casan y bla, bla bla.

**Notas del autor:**

Vale, ya sé que nadie se lo esperaba, pero bueno, es lo que hay.

A ver si me sugerís capítulos, que sino lo dejo (( el y si, los demás no))

Reviews:

**YuNa:** Lo siento, sorry, pero es que entre exámenes y esas cosas no he tenido casi tiempo de subir nada. Lo que es el capítulo lo tengo desde hace tiempo, pero tal y como te he dicho, me ha faltado tiempo. En tu primer review me hablabas del discursito de la maría, pero lo que hacía era imitar a Aoyama-sensei, que siempre suelta algún discursito de ese tipo.

Bueno, yo me despido recordando que o sugerís cáps. O os quedáis sin historia y que dejéis reviews en mis otras historias.

Si a alguien le ha decepcionado el final, que me lo diga en un review o e-mail y colgaré el file 7.

Se despide

**michel 8 8**


End file.
